I Don't Want More Friends
by The Gothic Geek
Summary: Natasha Romanoff has just started a new year of school and the new boy in the library wants to be friends with her. But Natasha doesn't make friends easily


**Just a before you start reading this, I go to a British private school (I'm not posh, just go to fancy school - and one I don't like at that!) and know f- all about American schools, so I set this in what I know so I don't get anything wrong. If you need any clarification about anything let me know in the comments or PM me.**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff approached the school she had been attending for the last 3 years, ready to start her 4th. Straightening her uniform, she sighed, walking through the gate. She may be on a full scholarship at a private school, but she hated it. Half of the girls were bitches, and half of the remaining ones could be very loud, and enjoyed squealing. It was even worse that she had to share classes with them. The stupid school decided that girls and boys should be taught separately.

Getting to the locker room, she heard someone call her name. Natasha's year was lucky, their lockers weren't in the corridor or in a classroom that year.

"Hey, Nat, get over here," called Maria Hill. Natasha gave a small smile, seeing her friend standing with Peggy Carter, Peggy's cousin Sharon and Pepper Potts.

"How was your summer?" Maria questioned, continuing when Natasha got closer.

Natasha shrugged, "Usual, I guess. I spent the time alternating between the library and helping out in the ballet classes at the dance studio. What about you?"

Pepper spoke up then, "I had a summer job at Stark's again. It was good, apart from the ever obnoxious Tony Stark."

"We went to stay with our grandma for a month," Peggy supplied, "then I had a week long RAF camp, it was cool, we got to shoot pistols and rifles."

"I just stayed at home for the other two weeks" Sharon said, "It was pretty boring."

Just then, before Maria could contribute what she did in the summer, the 5 minute warning bell rang, "I suppose we should go to form then and get our timetables."

"At least we get a new form this year, Mrs Bane was absolutely rubbish." Laughing, the five girls continued to their first form time of the year.

Two weeks later, Natasha was sitting in the library on her own, as Sharon, Peggy and Pepper all had first lunch, and Maria had a club. Looking up, she noticed the new boy in her year looking over. Glaring at him, she continued on.

Two minutes later, he came over to her.

"Hi," he stated. Slowly, Natasha looked up.

"What?" She snapped back.

He looked at her, "Nothing, I just thought you might want company," he replied.

"Well I don't." She answered, annoyed. Only Maria, Pepper, Sharon and Peggy spoke to her.

"I was just trying to be polite."

"Well, thanks. But hardly anyone is ever polite to me, and I don't want company." Surprised by her outburst, the boy stared at her a few seconds, before turning around abruptly and returning to his friends.

"I told you," Natasha heard Tony Stark say. Sparing a minute to look up and glare at him, she continued with her work.

After that, Natasha noticed that whenever he saw her in the library on her own, he would smile at her. To start with, she ignored it. Then she nodded. He said hi a few times after that. Again she nodded. Until the day she didn't

"Hi," she answered him.

"Hey," he said suddenly, having worked up the courage to walk over to her, "why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Stunned by the question, she was silent for a few seconds, she replied, "I'm meeting my friend after her club finishes."

"Well, she can join us"

"It depends, I'll have to check with her," Natasha said.

"Ok, well, I'll look out for you." The boy started walking away, then turned back laughing, "oh, by the way, I'm Clint Barton."

"Natasha Romanoff," as she wondered what Maria would say, Natasha got back to her work.

A little while later, she spotted Maria walking up. She picked her bag up off the floor, and the two girls started walking towards the locker room.

"So, while I was in the library, the boy who keeps saying hi came up to me. Turns out he's called Clint," Natasha started, as she chucked her bag in her locker.

"I could have told you that Natasha, come on, even you knew that was his name," Maria interrupted.

Natasha shrugged, carrying on, "Anyway, he asked if we wanted to go to lunch with him and his friends. I said I'd see what you say."

Maria nodded in reply, "May as well, and at least then you may have more than four friends."

"I'm in no hurry to make more friends," Natasha retorted, "It's not like I need anymore."

"Okay then, maybe then you'll have company in the library," Maria amended, as they reached the doors of the lunch hall. After collecting their trays of food, and cutlery, the two girls scanned the room. A few minutes later, Natasha spotted them at the back of the hall. She nodded to Barton, as she set down her tray of food.

"This is Maria Hill," she stated, as Maria, sitting opposite her, also nodded.

"This is Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers," Barton introduced.

"Hey, you're Pepper's friends," Stark spoke up.

Maria and Natasha both sighed, "And you're the obnoxious billionaire," came Natasha's snappy reply.

At this Banner and Rogers looked shocked, and Barton raised an eyebrow. Maria just snorted, as Stark continued, "Don't forget a genius, playboy and philanthropist."

"You're not a playboy or philanthropist, Stark" Maria stated.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Banner beat him to it, saying, "Tony, don't start, there's two of them and one of you, and they don't look like they'd let you get the last word."

Unwilling to let Maria or Natasha get the last word in, Stark muttered, "Still a genius and billionaire."

The rest of lunch passed by uneventfully, until the warning bell rang.

"Shit," proclaimed Barton, "Form starts in five minutes, I'll be dead if I get a second detention. We'll have to get our bags before languages."

"Clint, we do this every week," Stark said.

"And every week, we promise we'll leave earlier," Steve continued.

Maria chose that moment to intervene, "Then quit your bickering and leave," she said as her and Natasha put their trays on the racks, leaving the boys behind them. Walking to form, Maria turned to Natasha, "I think we found you some friends." A few seconds later, feeling her friend's glare, she amended herself; "or at least people for you sit in the library with."

Natasha nodded in agreement. Maybe this year, she could find some new friends.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that, it was going to be a multi-chapter, but I got writer's block and thought it would work as a oneshot. Just to clarify, they are in year 10 (I think that's 9th grade, correct me if I'm wrong).**

 **Form - I think that's homeroom(?) It's basically where you register in the morning and after lunc**


End file.
